Le dernier 'Okay'
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Traduction - OS] Un an après la mort de mon petit-ami, Augustus Waters, mon ami Isaac et moi nous sommes rendus sur sa tombe. Après ça j'ai fait un rêve... mais j'aurais juré qu'il était vrai.


_Bonsoir ! Me voilà avec une petite traduction d'un Os écrit par __**nepomon**__ qui s'intitule "__**The Last 'Okay'**__ ", vous pouvez la trouver dans mes favoris._

_Disclaimer : L'histoire provient de _The Fault in our stars_ par John Green, mais a été écrite par __**nepomon**__, rien ne m'appartient ! _

.

* * *

.

Un an auparavant mon merveilleux petit-ami, Augustus Waters, est mort. Ma famille m'a dit que je devais surmonter ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je l'aimais trop. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai pleuré beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il faut dire que ça fait un an.

.

.

Aujourd'hui mon ami, qui était son meilleur ami, Isaac, est venu chez moi. Ma mère m'a dit que j'avais un visiteur, et je me suis demandé qui c'était. J'ai été très surprise quand j'ai vu Isaac. Il avait des roses rouges dans sa main gauche. Avec sa main droite, il tenait celle de sa mère. J'étais à gauche de ma mère. Isaac était aveugle, donc il ne pouvait pas me voir, et c'est pourquoi il regardait à droite de ma mère.

- Isaac, ai-je dit pour qu'il puisse savoir où j'étais.

Il m'a regardée, pour autant que je puisse dire qu'il me regardait… Les aveugles ne peuvent rien voir, alors comment pourrait-il me regarder ? C'est une chose difficile à exprimer. Mais utilisons le verbe « regarder ». Donc, il m'a regardée et m'a donné les roses. Je les ai prises.

- Merci, ai-je dit.

- J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un maintenant, alors je suis venu ici. Ça s'est passé il y a un an, a-t-il dit.

- Oui, il y a un an, fis-je.

J'ai pris sa main et nous sommes allés dans ma chambre.

.

.

- Le lit est juste en face de toi, ai-je dit, et j'ai aidé Isaac à s'asseoir dessus.

Isaac semblait se porter très bien. Je n'en étais pas sûre parce que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu il était dans un état terrible, en train de pleurer et de crier parce qu'Augustus était mort. Nous nous sommes revus trois semaines après la mort d'Augustus, quand nous fûmes capables de parler. C'était toujours très dur. Isaac m'a dit à ce rendez-vous qu'il ne savait pas comment j'étais, en pleurs ou épuisée ou bien dans un état correct, mais qu'il s'en fichait il pleurait et criait et ne dormait plus parce qu'Augustus lui manquait.

Il semblait bien se porter, mais peut-être que sa mère l'a rendu présentable.

Je me suis assise à côté de lui.

- Hazel, est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu pleures toujours chaque nuit, comme tu me l'as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? a-t-il demandé.

- Isaac, je… Oui. Je pleure toujours. Et je ne vais pas bien. Et toi ? ai-je dit.

- Je ne vais jamais bien. C'est trop dur. Augustus était une personne si bien.

- Tu as raison… Gus me manque tellement.

- Moi aussi.

- Isaac, je pense que nous devons commencer à parler à propos de quelque chose de mieux. Je vais encore moins bien quand je parle de Gus.

- Ok.

Je déteste ça, quand quelqu'un dit « Ok ». Ça me rappelle Gus. Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose quand vous vous rappelez votre petit-ami. Je veux dire, se le rappeler en permanence, parce que je pense à lui tout le temps, mais je pense à lui qu'en bien. Tous les moments où nous étions ensemble. Quand « Ok » était notre « toujours ».

- Comment vont tes yeux ? demandai-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Comme toujours. Je ne les ai pas.

- Isaac.

- Quoi ?

- Allons sur sa tombe.

- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Je suis sûre que tu sentiras encore moins bien si nous faisons ça.

- Mais je veux le faire.

- Ok, alors, soupira-t-il.

J'ai pris une des roses qu'Isaac m'avait données et je l'ai aidé à se déplacer. Nos mères parlaient dans le salon quand nous avons quitté la maison.

- Je conduis, ai-je dis.

- Oh, tu penses que je peux conduire si je le veux, a fait Isaac.

- Isaac…, ai-je dis avant de soupirer.

Nous nous sommes assis dans la voiture et avons roulé jusqu'au cimetière.

.

.

- Salut, Gus, ai-je dis, et j'ai mis la rose que j'avais dans la main dans un petit vase.

Isaac soupira et dit :

- Il n'est pas vivant, Hazel. Il ne peut pas savoir où tu es. Désolé si je ce que je te dis te blesse, mais c'est comme ça.

- Je sais…, ai-je fais.

J'ai dit ça, mais au fond de mon cœur j'étais certaine qu'il ne savait. Nous sommes restés quelques minutes en silence, mais ensuite Isaac a parlé.

- Je suis un peu énervé de ne pas pouvoir voir ça.

- Quand tu auras les yeux de robots tu pourras le voir. C'est un monde sans Augustus Water, mais pour une fois, je pense que ce n'est peut-être pas si terrible. Surtout quand on est sur le point de voir sa tombe.

.

.

Quand nous sommes revenus chez moi nous avons parlé un peu, et puis sa mère est venue dans ma chambre et lui a dit qu'ils devaient partir. Isaac m'a dit au revoir et est parti avec sa mère. Il était tard, alors je suis allée dormir.

.

.

J'ai fait un rêve.

J'étais à Amsterdam. J'étais dans le même restaurant que lorsque j'avais voyagé avec Gus. Il n'y avait que moi… et Gus.

- C'est bien que tu sois venue me voir avec Isaac. Et la rose était splendide, a-t-il dit.

J'ai vu deux verres remplis d'une boisson dorée. Nous avons encore goûté aux étoiles.

- Ok ? a-t-il demandé.

- Ok, ai-je dit.

Ensuite je me suis réveillée. Je savais que c'était vraiment lui. C'était le dernier « Ok ».


End file.
